Star Crossed Lovers
by gaarsaku4ever
Summary: She was born into a noble family, he was born into poverty. She throws money away, he fights to earn it. What will happen when these two very different individuals are thrown together? Will romance bloom or will Orochimaru conquer after all?
1. Prologue

**A/n: I know, I know, I shouldn't be starting any new stories when I can't keep up with the ones I have going. But, if it helps I have serious writers block on my other stories and this was a writing exercise that got out of hand. Plus its been typed up for at least 3 months... Anywho, tell me whether or not to continue this and yes I know its short.**

The hustle and bustle of day to day life is a constant thing, no matter where you are the world everyday work and everyday problems stop for no one. Time, however, does seem to slow during the chance meeting of star-crossed lovers. Scholars would look down upon the phrase, classifying it as a quote one would only use in literature, because time could not slow. That would be preposterous and an idea that went against the very laws of nature. But they only say this because they have not experienced it for themselves, surely if they had then our modern day text books would differ greatly from what they are like today.

Long introductions aside, this is a tale of love, war, and betrayal. These pages contain the story of two star-crossed lovers, and while their story is not as well known as that of Romeo and Juliet it does not make it any the more or less tragic. The very words on this page were written by one who knows their story better than anyone else. So, without further ado let us jump into what was once modern day Rome and begin the tragic tale of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

* * *

It was a rather warm day, a day like most in mid-July. The air was thick with heat that threatened to smother you if you even dared to step one foot outside your doorstep. It was days like this when Sakura thanked the Gods of her birth into a noble family; where with the slightest flick of her fingers the servants would obeintly manage the household chores. So then, free from household duties, Sakura was content to spend her hot summer days lounging in the shade of her balcony. She gazed out into the prized gardens of her late mother, silently disguising her mirth as she watched the gardeners toil out in the summer heat. With a pitcher of cool water and a tray of assorted fruits at her side she observed the world around her.

She watched the bees happily humming in the honeysuckle patch, she watched the mother birds tend to their nests of finicky hatch-lings, but most of all she watched the rippling muscles of her father's newly hired gardener. He was the one that most caught her attention, so she watched on.

She observed him for many hours, watching the way he would brush aside his shaggy black locks; not caring whether or not he marred his flawless skin with dirt and mud in the process. She noted how he casually tossed aside his torn, working shirt when the afternoon heat proved to much for him to bear. And though he pretended not to notice, she returned each and every one of his smouldering stares and longing glances.

She had to know his name.

**A/n: Well? Is it worth turning into a full story? Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/n: The first official chapter! Enjoy and review please!**

It was long after sunset before she finally retired to her bed for the night. Earlier, as soon as the sun had sank below the hills, Sakura had hurried towards the gardens; hoping to catch a glimpse of her dark-eyed gardener before he retired with the other servants for the night. As it seemed, luck was not on her side. Instead of gracefully winding through the garden paths, searching for her gardener she was cornered by a slimey, slithering snake before she could even put one toe outside.

"Good evening, Orochimaru-sama." She said pleasantly enough, but Orochimaru was a man to be feared and respected. His large, intimidating build matched with his vicious temper turned supposed enemies into quick allies. Aside from his savage temper, he was rumoured to perform controversial proceders on his slaves or hostages from war. The rumours spoke of disembodiement and of live men being crudely sewn together, or having other body parts sewn onto them; it was a tale proved false according to the government, but one can never be too sure.

"Beloved child, whatever are you doing out here so late?" He slithered, seemingly sweet, but Sakura was not fooled by his charm. Intuition told her of something that went beyond his charismatic nature and his standing in the community, it spoke of something that made the blood drain from her cheeks and the hair on the back of her neck crawl. No, Orochimaru was nothing as he appeared but she couldn't control the panic raising in her mind and heart as she realized they were now alone in the corridor.

"Really child, you must calm yourself. You look as if you've seen a ghost." His tainted words whispered in her ear and at that moment the feeling of hopelessness set in. They were alone in the most private corridor in all of the estate and all of a sudden he was entirely to close for comfort.

"Are you ill, my dear? Let me escort you back to bed, your father would have a fit if he knew I left you like this." He cooed lovingly into her ear, his words sinking into her mind, and his warm breath was making her dizzy.

"I-I'm quite alright, Orochimaru-sama. There really is no nee-" She started.

"Oh, no my dear, I insist." His arm around her waist was crushing as he lead her into the dark of her room, his words twisting like poison in her brain, and if his forked tongue dare sneak past his lips once more she'd scream. He was like a skilled snake charming its prey.

"Thank you, Orochimaru-sama, for escorting m-me back. I-I'm very tired however and would like to retire for the night." She said softly and ducked her head to avoid eye contact.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait before going to bed, pretty little Sa-ku-ra." He hissed and was suddenly upon her. He moved with such speed and grace she never would have stood a chance even if she was prepared for him. She was now pressed up against him so intimantly, she was sure he could feel every conture of her body while he was pressing her against the wall.

"Now, you'll listen and you'll listen good. Correct?!" He hissed roughly. All of his false smiles and sweet words were gone now, replaced by his own true vicious nature; helpless, she nodded vigorously.

"Good. Now, only weeks ago you turned fifteen, which means by law you can marry. Exactly two months from this night I'll return to your fathers estate with a proposal. A proposal in which you _will _accept. Do you understand so far?" He explained and shook her by her upper arms when she did not reply. Sakura cried out at the abuse but nodded anyway, not trusting her own voice.

"Your father _will _be thrilled, you _will _become my wife, and I _will_ inherit your fathers fortune in the event of his untimely death. You willnot tell anyone about this. Understood? And even if you did they wouldn't believe a silly little girl anyways." He said and chuckled to himself for a few seconds as if he just told some marvolous joke; gripping Sakura's chin firmly, he planted a long, wet kiss on her delectable lips.

"I'll come back for you in two months, my wife." He said pleasantly, and chuckling to himself once more began walking away, leaving Sakura a tear-stained mess, crumbled on the floor.

* * *

The next day Sakura was determined to block out the incident from the other night. She would find some way out of Orochimaru's plans but for now she just wanted to forget the whole ordeal, and what a better way to do that than seeking out a certain dark-haired gardener. The least she could do today was find out his name if nothing more. So, with a grim, determined smile on her face she instructed the servant girl to pick out the most lovely summer dress she could find and to bring it back right away.

"Is there any reason why you've suddenly decided to dress as beautiful as you look?" Sakura whirled around, gasping in relief.

"Ino-chan! Don't sneak up on me like that! And why aren't you in the kitchens helping Chouji prepare breakfast?" Sakura exclaimed to her oldest and bestest friend. Yamanaka Ino had lived in the estates servant houses for as long as she could remember. The young, blond girl used to help her mother and father in the kitchens when they were younger and when her parents died, she and her brother Chouji took over their positions.

"Well, I met this man..."

**A/n: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Just to warn you this chapter is definitely not fluffy romance, and because I'm such an airhead I forgot to mention that this story is set in ancient times. Ancient Rome I believe, to be specific. And one more note is that fanfiction is pissing me off! The stupid thing won't let me center the song lyrics unless the whole stupid chapter is centered too! Ugh!......Sorry... I had to let that out, I just literally spent 20 minutes trying to center the lyrics but every time I pressed save the entire story would be centered, so apparently this chapter will be centered. I hope you enjoy it anyway, and I apologize for my little rant! Review please! OMG! I just saved again and now everythings right justified! I give up! I'm done! I'm posting it as it is!**

**_I feel it everyday, it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm no one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away_**

**_So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?_**

**_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to_**

**_It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down  
And I can't pull away_**

**_So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?_**

**_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to_**

**_Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try_**

**_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me but I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time_**

**_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to_**

**_Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to_**

**_Three Days Grace Lyrics » Over And Over_**

_He nuzzled her hair, little kisses led him down past her temple, and tangled his hands in her long, silky pink hair with a growl of delight. She trembled under his touch, her arms sliding around him, feeling his heart beat flutter under his dirty work shirt. His lips trailed over her nose and her head fell back to meet him. Their mouths met and melded, breaths mingling as their tongues danced and twined together._

_She sighed, pressing closer, and pulled him to her. His strong, calloused hands slipped down and kneaded her butt, the feel of his rough hands igniting desire that burned through the thin layer of her skirts. She stretched up, shaping herself to him, opening her legs to grant him access to one of the most sensitive parts of her body._

_Her fingers dug into his shoulders at the increased heat, her hips surging against him, as his hands pulled her closer. Her remaining clothes were no barrier at all, not with the heat of the night and the passion between them. She moaned again and tried to move closer._

_He drew her up even closer against him,"I love you." She smiled and said nothing as she pulled him down for another kiss. Their mouths melded again and they kissed each other tenderly, as if it was the first kiss they had ever shared._

_He lifted her up and set her down on the large bed that had just materialized beside them, settling her so her head and shoulders rested against the pillows, her long hair spilling behind her. His fingers traced up one creamy thigh, teasing her skin delicately. She gasped in shock as her toes curled in pleasure as his fingers traced a flowing pattern up to her center. She tossed her head back and moaned again, her skirts bunched up almost to her waist._

_He knelt above her, braced on his strong arms, breathing harshly as he brought his hunger under control. Still kneeling, Sasuke lifted her hips and he slipped easily adn deeply into her. His strong hands stroked up her legs, pulling them up over his shoulders. Then, he gripped he carefully around the hips and began to thrust._

_She groaned happily, immensely pleased by just how well he filled her. Fire raced and blazed through her veins like liquid heat as he began to set a firm, steady rhythm. Still kneeling, he dropped her legs off his shoulders and pulled them roughly around his hips._

_He growled in pleasure and began to thrust in earnest, any patience he ever had long gone as he watched her succumb to the pleasure he was forcing onto her body. Her eyelids drooped as she as she lost herself in the delicious sensations shattering into her._

_He kissed her in a passionate tangle of lips and tongue, before his hips began to rock aggressively against hers. She wrapped her legs around him, locking her ankles in the small of his back to hold him impossibly closer to her body. She dug her nails into his shoulder, her breath harsh and agonized as she came, her muscles clenching deliciously around Sasuke. He stiffened, buried his face into the crook of her neck, and climaxed, spilling himself inside her._

Sasuke shook his head, clearing his thoughts of the pink haired vixen that for two nights now as waited and watched him from the same balcony. He just had to know her name, had tried to guess during the first day that he caught her staring but he just couldn't get it right, every name he had tried felt wrong rolling off his tongue.

No, he could never guess a name as beautiful as hers was bound to be. He chuckled quietly as he wiped the beading sweat from his forehead, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman indeed, she was bound to have the perfect name, maybe even named after one of the goddesses.

"Uchiha! Get your head out of the lilies and back into the mud!" Sasuke's head snapped to in the direction to his task manager. The gruesome man stood directly in front him, standing his full five feet two inches, he also had a pudgy, round face that reminded him all to well of the pigs back on the farm he used to work at, and a matching stout, round body.

"Yes, Mizuku-san, I was just resting for a moment." Sasuke bit out between clenched teeth, now was one of those times he cursed the famed Uchiha temper that he inherited. He hissed as felt the sharp sting of the leather whip that Mizuku so fondly wielded against the bare skin of his back.

"Then get back to work." He grumbled, scrunching his fat, piggy face up as he brought the whip down against his back once more before waddling away to harass some other unfortunate worker. Sasuke felt a dark resentment posses his mind. How dare she? He thought to himself as he let the comfortable routine of physical labour attempt to sooth his mind. It was absolutely ridiculous, he had laid eyes on the witch only yesterday and he was already letting this petty crush effect the way he worked.

He suddenly paused, that was it. That had to be it. He allowed a small smirk to grace his features as he dove head first back into his work, his mystery woman was a witch, an ethereal, eerily beautiful witch who had enchanted him into pursuing her body. It was, after all, the only logical explanation as to why he was falling for her so hard and so fast.

He finally let his lips spread into a malicious grin as he twisted his head to leer at the pink-haired witch, one quick stop to the brothel after sunset with his days worth of pay and he should be able to put her straight out of his mind. It was also logical that he had succumb to her spell so quickly because he had not been sated in many months, being in between work and all_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

He walked quickly down one of the shadier districts of the city, his pockets jingling with his days amount of pay, and his mind ready to get this whole ordeal over with as quickly as possible. Ducking into the entrance of the first brothel he could find, Sasuke grabbed the first woman he came into contact with. It didn't matter what her face or her body looked like, hell, it didn't even matter if she was missing some body parts, as long as she had a hole for him to fill then she was perfect. Pushing her into the nearest available room without so much as a second glance, Sasuke finally allowed himself to gaze upon the woman who would share his bed for the night.

Unlike his little witch, who'd been short of frame with soft pink hair, creamy skin, and rich curves. This woman was comepletely different, with her long legs, hair a deep rich red like an autumn forest, and her eyes as clear blue as the ocean. She was quite lovely with her oval face, straight nose, high cheekbones, and mobile mouth made to welcome any man, but her more unappealing features were of her sickly pale skin and yellow, broken teeth. It could have been a lot worse, she would have to do for tonight.

Just as she was about to open her mouth and introduce herself, Sasuke cut her off with a searing kiss. He winced as he tasted the heavy bitterness of whatever cheap wine she had been drinking but then mentally berated himself before he had a chance to pull away. He knew his little seductress would never taste this foul. Treating himself to some of the worst insults that he knew, Sasuke pushed the girl down into the dirty sheets covering the bed. He had come here to release all this need and desire for the little witch, trying essentially to forget about her, not compare her to every other whore that he came across.

For the first time in months, Sasuke let himself succumb to the pleasure only found in a woman's flesh. But as hard as he tried, there was no suppressing thoughts of his little pink-haired vixen, and some where in the back of his mind, Sasuke questioned why this act of lust felt so much like a betrayal.

**A/n: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, I personally think that the ending was a little sad, how about you guys? Poor, poor Sasuke, he just won't admit that he's falling for her on his own accord. Anywho, reviews make me very happy, hint, hint. Oh, and I have a new poll on my profile so go vote! And I apologize again for the stupid thing centering the whole stupid chapter, ugh, its still making me mad... And now its right justified.... Remind me again why I'm suppose to love technology?**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/n: I updated, finally, you guys were probably wondering if I had died. But I'm still alive, I was just being lazy and didn't want to type, well, I never really like to type but I decided you guys deserved something out of selfish me, so I decided to pull it together and update! Anywho, I hope everyone likes this new chapter, make sure to review! Reviews make me happy, you know, and go vote on my poll if you haven't already. **

_Sakura's View:_

Three days and nights had passed with my encounter with Orochimaru and still I could think of nothing else then his marriage proposal, or rather demand. I tried to busy myself with some household chores, even tried to distract myself with my favorite gardener but all that succeeded in was causing even more frustrations.

He was ignoring me. That much was cleary obvious. But why he was ignoring had yet to be answered, after all, I'd never done him any harm. In fact, I had yet to even talk to him in person. So why would he be going out of his way to make sure our eyes never met? I didn't know, but I sure going to find out.

Picking up the heaps of my flowing skirt, I rose from seat on the balcony and quickly made my way to the stairs. Today I would finally do the impossible, I would speak to my gardener and hopefully he would speak back.

Descending the steps that led to the gardens patio, I kept my target in my line of sight as I casually picked my way to the patch of foliage that the gardeners were weeding. I let my fingers trail over the rows of snap dragons, wandering every closer towards the busy workers.

There, now I had his attention. He may not of have been looking at me but I know he knows I'm here, from the way his muscles tensed to increased speed in which he worked, oh yes, he definitely knew I was here, and apparently so did the others. There were bows, vows of service, and I was sure one of the workers even kissed my shoe, but I waved them all away. There was only one I wished to speak with.

"Hello." I probed, coming to rest at his side. Silently, I was admiring the way his dark hair slid across his face every time he bent to pull another weed.

"Hello, Milady." The sound of his voice was nothing like I had expected, and those two words alone sent shivers down my spine. He spoke so gruffly, but at the same time it was soft, almost loving. It was the moment I was waiting so impatiently for and nothing could sour my mood after this.

"Could you move? Your feet are crushing the violets." Nothing could ruin this day except for that, and for the life of me, I can't imagine why he would need to speak so bitterly towards me. Before Orochimaru's visit we had a pleasant game going on: I would ogle him and then he would look up and ogle me.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I'll-"

"Your still standing on them." He repeated, and I snapped my mouth shut. Huffing in indignation, I stomped on the bed of violets twice before coming to stand on the other side of him.

"Is this better?" I asked smartly, and was shocked when a hint of a smile danced across his lips.

"Well, at least your off the violets." He replied before bending down to rip the ruined violets from the ground, and looking down I soon realized my mistake. I stomped right form the violets into the tulip beds, and several of the purple flowers were now smashed into the mud. Guiltily I stepped onto the little walkway that all the workers used, shivering when I realized how close this put me towards him.

"What is your name?" I asked softly, hoping that this time I won't suffer any humiliation.

He looked up at me then, his eyes glittered like a piece of polished coal, "Don't you know it's not polite to ask a name without first giving yours?"

I flushed with humiliation, my perfect day was turning out to be a disaster, and my perfect gardener was turning out to be a cruel, ruthless man who wanted nothing more than to humiliate me at every turn, "My name is Haruno Sakura," I said quietly.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He grunted, not even bringing his head up to meet mine.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, have you-have you been doing this very long?" I asked, pressing to keep the conversation alive while he was still being civil.

"One week." He answered shortly, still not raising his eyes to met mine.

"Oh... What did you do before coming to work for my father?" I pressed on, ignoring the odd looks I was starting to receive from some of the task managers.

Finally, his head raised but instead of a soft, loving look, his eyes flashed and a malicious grin stretched across his lips, "I used to gut fish down in the market," He said wickedly, plucking a single white rose from the bush to his left, "My favorite part was ripping off their heads, but because of all the bones sometimes you really had to work at it." His fingers wrapped around the beautiful, bloomed head of the rose, and as he spoke, his fingers squeezed and twisted until the flower popped right of the stem.

"For you, Milady." He whispered mockingly, holding out the mangled, dirty thing that had once been a rose. But I could only watch in growing terror as that rose grew and morphed until it was no longer a ruined flower, but instead a rotting, bulging fish head.

Vaguely, I could hear Sasuke's frantic voice as he called out to me, but I found myself unable to answer. Even though the hand that was holding the ugly head was gone, the head of the fish remained there. Bulging, dim eyes, and blood blackened scales were all I could see until the head morphed again. This time growing until it was the head of my late mother; her half-shut eyes were dim and dead and her maniacal grin held such authority that I couldn't bare to look away.

Not until the screaming filled my mind with such clarity that I swore it was real did I dare try to rip my eyes away from her, that screaming sounded almost as if she were still alive, still alive and still screaming just like on that terrible night when she was killed.

"Sakura!" His voice shattered through the sounds of her screaming and suddenly the head was gone, and I found myself staring up into Sasuke's dark eyes, only then did I allow my eyes to shut, and the peaceful dreams cloud my brain.

**A/n: So? Did you like it? And if anyone is confused about her mothers death it will be explained in the next chapter, but so you aren't to confused until then I'll just tell you one quick thing: her mother was killed in front of her when she was a child and her head was put up on a stake. So pretty much she was scarred for life but keeps the memories repressed. Well, they were repressed until Sasuke decided to be a butt. Anywho, review and tell me what you thought! **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hey! You guys didn't think I would update for long time did you? Well, I wasn't going to but ever since I got back from my trip one of my friends has been bugging me and bugging me to update. And yes I'm talking about you Matty. Anywho, I hope everyone likes this new chapter, please review!**

_Sasuke's View:_

It had been three days and nights since I first paid the brothel a visit, and I have been returning every night since. It doesn't seem to matter how many woman I've laid with, the witch will simply not stay out of my mind. It's like she thrives from plaguing my thoughts and haunting my dreams, I haven't gone one night without a dream of her since I first saw her that day, but at least now I can say her name.

_Sakura_

A name fit only for a Goddess.

Well, speak of the devil. Now I can see the trouble I'm in, I can see her clearly as she makes her way through the garden paths, dragging the tips of her fingers over the blossoms as she passes. Not once before this time have I ever craved to be a flower like I am now. Just imagining the feel of her hands on me was enough to set my brain into overdrive, and I quickly picked up the pace, hoping that all this physical labour would possibly be enough to force her image from my mind.

"Hello." Her voice, the sound of it alone lit my desire and fueled the fluttering of my nervous stomach.

"Hello, Milady," I replied sourly, hoping to scare her off, but when she did not reply I quickly continued my onslaught, "Could you move? Your feet are crushing the violets."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I'll-" She stuttered dumbly until I cut in and interrupted.

"Your still standing on them." I repeated again, silently chuckling at her frantic scramble away from the flower bed, which coincidentally, landed her right in the center of a patch of tulips.

"Is this better?" She asked smartly, a little glint flaring to life in her eyes.

"Well, at least your off the violets." I grunted resumed my laborious task.

"What is your name?" I heard her soft voice ask from behind me.

I stood abruptly, deciding it was high time for me to have some fun with the little witch, and we'll see how she likes being up on the chopping block, "Don't you know it's not polite to ask a name without first giving yours?" I retorted and watched as she flushed with humiliation.

"My name is Haruno Sakura," She said quietly.

"Uchiha Sasuke." I replied quietly, a little ashamed that it was my words that brought this little hellcat to her knees in shame.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, have you-have you been doing this very long?" She asked and I wished for nothing more than a way to end this conversation.

"One week." I replied shortly.

"Oh... What did you do before coming to work for my father?" She pressed, clearly trying to drag some conversation out of me.

I grinned as I thought of my old job down at the market, well, I guess you couldn't say I had a way to get rid of her, "I used to gut fish down in the market," I started, yanking a white rose from the bush next to me and twisting it in between my hands, "My favorite part was ripping off their heads, but because of all the bones sometimes you really had to work at it." I continued, offering her the ruined flower in my hand, "For you, Milady." But to my surprise she didn't scream and run from the gardens, instead she began to sway on her feet, and her skin began to turn a sickly pale.

"Sakura?" I asked hesitantly, no answer.

"Sakura?!" No answer.

"Sakura!!!" I cried out as her eyes suddenly rolled back into her head and she crumpled to the ground. Vaguely I could hear the shouts of me fellow workers as I spread her out onto a more comfortable position on the ground and frantically began to search for a pulse. It was only when a pair of rough hands yanked me to my feet did I realize that I was possibly in a lot of trouble. After all, its not everyday that the lord of the Haruno manor comes home to find a gardener bent of his unconscious daughter.

* * *

_Sakura's view:_

Waking from a dream can either leave you glowing or awoken with shivers down your spine and skin covered in cold sweat. Today it seemed I was lucky enough to awake in the in between state, where I was neither happy nor sad. But the odd thing was, I couldn't remember ever having gone to sleep. The last thing I could recall was Sasuke's dark eyes, and my mothers detached head.

Infact, I don't even remember leaving the gardens, "Oh, thank the Gods! Your finally awake." I whipped my head to the side, as my old childhood friend and faithful servant Ino Yamanaka flew into my bedchamber, and I knew at once something had to be terribly wrong. Her eyes were wide and alight with excitement, and her mouth parted with loud heavy pants as she tried to push the right words out.

"You don't have to worry any, ma'am, their whipping him for all that he's done to you! You should have seen it! I have never seen Haruno-sama so angry, I'd be begging for mercy if I were him." She gushed quickly, making frantic motions with her hands as she spoke.

I chuckled as I propped myself up on my elbows, "Calm down, Ino-chan, tell me whats wrong."

"Oh Sakura-sama, once they found you fainted and Sasuke on top of you shakin' you, Haruno-sama had no tolerance. They had the Doctor come from town to look at you and take you back to bed while they dealt with Sasuke. They have him in the dungeons, all chained up, whipped, and last I heard there was talk of an execution!"

**A/n: So? Did you like it? Review and tell me what you thought please! Reviews make me happy!**


	6. Chapter 5

__

**A/n: Well? Bet you guys never thought in a million years that I would update after just one day. But I did, so HA! Anywho, thanks to everyone of you who reviewed, you guys were half the reason I decided to update early, the other half is because of my persistent, demanding friend known as mattty, and yes matty that's you I'm talking about, and yes, your bad. So, be happy! I updated way early, which means you should give me lots and lots of reviews, after all, they make me happy. Enjoy and review please!**

_Whipped._

_Executed._

_Execution._

As soon as I heard those words leave Ino's mouth, I was gone; flying out the door and down the steep, stone steps that twisted down to the dungeons. Stumbling to a halt outside of the big iron doors, I listened.

_Crack!_

Sure enough the cracking of the massive, leather whip my father favored when dealing with criminals or miscreants was easily heard. But if they were torturing Sasuke as Ino said, then it was odd I couldn't hear him screaming.

_Crack!_

It sounded again, cruel and hurtful just the punishment would prove to be, and although it was supposedly my own father in that room, the fear of the whip held me frozen outside the doorway.

_Crack!_

The whip was not something to be taken lightly, all through my childhood I had feared it, even though I felt its sting only once. To this day it was the most painful day of my life, and although I clearly deserved a lashing for setting a small fire underneath Lord Orochimaru's dinner seat, I couldn't help but resent my father for using the same whip that was meant for criminals.

_Crack!_

But I couldn't very well just stand outside the doors and let an innocent man get tortured, even killed. I was being selfish, but most of all, I was being stupid, and it's Sasuke in there facing my father's wrath not I.

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

Throwing open the dungeon doors, I gasped at the sight that was in front of me. Sasuke was chained to the cold, stone wall, cuffed by his hands and ankles so tightly that I could clearly see the blood spilling over the cool, grey metal. My father stood directly opposite of me, driving all of his force into the whip that he was bringing down on his back.

_Crack!_

_'Oh God, his back.'_

It looked as if it had been torn inside out, and there was so much that I couldn't even determine what parts of his skin were even still attached to his body, and the skin that wasn't smeared in blood looked angry and red. They hadn't even bothered to take his white, cotton tunic from his shoulders, and it now hung tattered and lifeless against his body. But to my faint surprise, he wasn't screaming bloody murder. No, each time my father brought down the whip upon him, he would either grunt or groan and arch his back away from the blow, straining against his cuffs.

"Father, stop it!" I screamed, stumbling closer towards them, "Sasuke-kun never touched me! He saved me!"

My father whirled around, lowering the whip in his hands, and I could see Sasuke's shoulders slump in relief, "The other workers found him bent over your unconscious body! You have no right to defend him!" He shouted back angrily, his dark eyes clouding in rage.

I flinched back at the sound of his angry words, but I knew I had to press on, "Father," I continued softly, "You don't understand… I was walking in the gardens and-and I was…stung...by a bee! Yes, I was stung by a bee and fainted. Sasuke saved me, you see, he caught me before I hit the ground." I finished, and prayed to the Gods that he wouldn't see through the obvious lie. After all, I couldn't very well tell him that Sasuke was torturing me mentally.

So I watched as horror consumed my father's features, his bushy grey eyebrows furrowing as he turned back to Sasuke, "Is this true, boy?" All Sasuke managed was one sharp nod, and in an instant the dungeons roared to life.

My Father screamed out orders at the top of his lungs, his gruff voice bouncing off the walls of the little, stone dungeon, "Unchain that man! Bring Bandages! Go fetch a pail of warm water! Prepare one of my nicest rooms! Get a satchel of rags down here at once! Someone go fetch the doctor back from town!"

Soon Sasuke was released, and he lay crumpled and weak on the dungeon floor, not even enough energy left to pick himself up, and once each and every one of my father's orders were filled, he turned to me, "Sakura-hime, I'll ask you to tend to the boy here until the doctor arrives and we can get him moved."

I eagerly nodded my consent, "I was already planning to."

My father frowned to himself as he stared at Sasuke before bursting out into pleasant laughter, "He'll be treated like royalty until he heals, that ought to clear up any misgivings he feels towards me." He said, sauntering over to the dungeon doors, and I simply didn't have the heart nor the courage to correct him because I had a feeling that Sasuke won't be forgetting this little mishap for a long, long time.

**A/n: So? Did you like it? Review and tell me what you thought please! Reviews make me happy!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/n: Warning: This is a really short chapter, so I thought I'd just warn you. But anyway I updated again! Of course it is like a week later but as long as I update I'm sure every ones pretty happy. Anywho, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my matty, a oh, and review please! Also, thanks to all who reviewed on the last chapter, it really means a lot. So review again!**

_Normal View:_

"Ow! Could you try to be a little more sensitive? My back has been tore open after all." Sasuke grumbled, fidgeting nervously as Sakura tended to his back.

Just seconds after Lord Haruno exited the dungeon room, a group of male servants came in and carried him all the way to his new room, and to say he was shocked would be an understatement. For after living for as long as he could remember in the same run down little shack, the last thing he ever expected to do was get to live in an actual manor. Even if it was under the circumstances that his boss beat him half to death, he planned to milk the situation for all he could, especially if that meant getting more time to taunt Sakura.

"Well, if you wouldn't fidget it wouldn't hurt as badly!" Sakura scolded, tying off the last bandage snugly at his waist. It had taken all of her strength not to ogle at the close proximity of his bare chest, and she doubted the last thing he wanted was some lovestruck girl tending to his wounds. But he was beautiful, he didn't look like a typical servant either, he easily could have passed for some one with royal blood, all he needed were new clothes and he could fit the part

"Maybe if you weren't so rough I wouldn't have to fidget." Sasuke replied coolly, wincing as she eased him back down onto the bed, and now that he wasn't hunched over in excruciating pain he could finally take a look of the room that old man Haruno put him in. The first thing that he decided was that the room was huge, in fact, it looked bigger than his whole house; next, he decided that the Haruno's had way to much money on their hands if _this _was just their guest room, and finally he came to the conclusion that he was going to like staying here, he was going to like it a lot.

The room itself was very large and spacious, the walls painted a light cream color, and the floors a magnificent smooth, white stone. There was one broad window that stretched over the right wall where a breathtaking view of the city could be gazed upon from the bed. Even the bed itself was a wonder, it was so soft and overflowing with the fluffy feather pillows that Sasuke was now propped up on. There was even a bookshelf and a heavy, oak amour, but the most outstanding feature in the room was the painting.

It stretched out over the entire left wall of the room, and was so life like you would swear you could just walk right into the painting. It was obviously a painting of the gardens, Sasuke could tell that much, but instead of workers there was only a mother and her daughter walking the garden paths, and from the shock of pink hair on the little girls head, it was also obvious that this painting was of Sakura and her late mother.

"That was painted when I was five, but it seems like just yesterday." Sakura said, breaking Sasuke's concentration, "This used to be my mothers sewing room until father turned it into a guest room." She continued, sitting on the edge of Sasuke's new bed.

"Sakura-I mean, Sakura-sama, I'm sorry," Sasuke mumbled, dragging his eyes away from the painting to lock on her shocked face,"I've been rude when I should be thanking you, if you hadn't come when you did, I have no doubt that your father would have killed me."

Sakura giggled softly, placing her hand hesitantly on his knee, and he nearly groaned at the contact, "If it weren't for me then you never would have been down there in the first place."

Sasuke gazed up into her shining, emerald eyes and surrendered, "If we could do it again, I wouldn't change a thing."

Sakura gasped, the hand on his knee flying up to cover her mouth, "Why?! I mean- I'm the whole reason your hurt, and ever since we've met I've done nothing but cause problems for you. I-I'm a nuisance and all I've managed to do is add even more stress to your life! And-"

Sasuke stretched up, sealing their lips in a firm kiss before pulling back, "Whats life without a little stress?" He asked and planted his lips back onto hers, watching in amusement as her eyes grew wide, and then slowly slid closed.

And as their lips began to move, finding that slow, comfortable rhythm that both of them could enjoy, and as their hands held one another close, neither of them heard the door creaking open, just like neither of them saw the cold, angry eyes of the man behind the door.

And as tongues danced and lips melded together once more, a tiny thought fluttered at the back of her mind before disappearing. This room had already been prepared earlier that morning but it wasn't intended for Sasuke.

In fact, as Sasuke's mouth ravished her own, the only thing she could find herself thinking about was Sasuke, not even the fact that this was almost always the room her father put Orochimaru in when he came for a visit.

**A/n: Sorry for the short chapter everyone, but did you guys like it anyway? Well, I sure hope that you did! Review and tell me what you thought please! Reviews make me happy! And when I'm happy I update faster, hint hint.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/n: Ok, so I updated again! Yay! You all should be very happy that I'm making an effort to update this story about once a week, and as usual I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and give special thanks to my Matty whom continues to push me into updated faster and longer... Even though this is a pretty short chapter, like usual, I'd still appreciate the reviews! They make me very happy! Anywho, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and remember to review please!**

"No, Sasuke-kun, you know we can't." I said breathlessly, gripping his dark locks tightly in my fists as his warm lips trailed down my neck.

"Why not? I'll take good care of you, I promise." He mumbled against the skin of my neck, his husky voice sending shivers down my spine.

Only a week had passed since that fatal evening where Sasuke and I had shared our first kiss, the memory of it never fails to bring a smile to my lips, and for that one week we had been pushing at the boundaries of our relationship. Sasuke, being severely injured, was not allowed to leave the bed by orders of the doctor, but he didn't seem to have a problem with this as long as I was with him. He was determined to try to push past all the careful boundaries I had set, and so far was succeeding.

"Because-because-" A strangled moan escaped my lips as his hands smoothed over my thighs, bringing my dress up with them, distractedly I smacked the offending appendage away and sat up, propping myself up on his large array of pillows. "Because I want to be married first! I'm not just some bar maid…" I mumbled, tears gathering at the corners of my eyes.

"I never said you were." Sasuke cooed, brushing his thumbs over the tears gathered in her eyes, "If it means so much to you then we'll wait." He gathered me up into his lap, pressing his lips to the shell of my ear, "Marry me, Sakura."

I froze, turning my head to look at him, "W-what?"

He chuckled, pressing little kisses to my cheeks and nose, "You heard me, I want to marry you."

"Oh, Sasuke, I want to marry you too, but what about my father? And I told you about Orochimaru…" I replied.

"I don't care about Orochimaru," He smirked, licking his lips, "And your father owes me if I remember correctly. Now, stop worrying and relax. I'll work everything out in the morning." He laid back, bringing me down with him until I was snuggly against his side.

"Lay with me tonight, love." He whispered against my hair, and against my better judgment, I found myself nodding my consent. Everything would work itself out come morning time.

"Ah!" A piercing scream jolted me awake, and I felt Sasuke's arm wrap protectively around my waist as we both stared in shock at the chamber maid standing in the doorway, and before either of us were actually aware of the trouble this meant, she was already out in the hall, screaming for my father as she went. Minutes crept by slowly as we both sat stunned in his bed, no less than five minutes after the maids departure and we were summoned into my fathers study.

We traveled down the long hall to my fathers office like one condemned, we journeyed in silence, hand in hand. When we arrived at my fathers study, we didn't pull our hands away, with the accusations that faced us holding hands was the least of our worries, and we had never been so right.

My father stood in front of his desk as we came in, towering above both of us in his full height, we walked in, shut the door behind us, and there was no shouting, no yelling, and no screaming. He was calm, his cold eyes flashing with anger, and I realized numbly that this was when he is truly his most dangerous. He eyed our joined hands with clear disdain before speaking.

"I let you stay in my home, eat my food, wear my clothes and this is how you think to repay me?! By deflowering my only daughter!" He shouted, ripping my hand away from Sasuke's and pulling me behind him.

"Father, wait! You don't-"

He lurched forward, grabbing Sasuke by the loose tunic that hung from his shoulders, "Before I kill you, would you like to say you last words?" He growled, and Sasuke stared calmly into his eyes.

"I've asked Sakura to marry me, and she said yes." He stated.

Father slowly released his grip on Sasuke's shirt, "You-You asked her to marry you?"

"I did, and she said yes." Sasuke replied easily, "We fell asleep in my bed, on accident, and when morning came I was going to come here to ask your permission to marry your daughter. I still want to marry her," He smirked, "If you don't kill me first, that is."

Father took in a deep breath, turning towards me, "Get out, go to your room and get ready for the day. Sasuke and I have many things to discuss."

I opened my mouth to protest but it was no use, by the time I had gotten one word out the door was shut and locked in my face. I sank to the ground in agony, knowing my father would never approve of such a match, and all the happiness I acquired over the week slowly slipped through my grasp as I knelt by the door. The only remaining good thing that I could forward to is the fact that Orochimaru is still missing, he was supposed to stay at the manor for a week the day that Sasuke was injured, but mysteriously enough, he never showed.

I don't know how long I sat and wept by that door, but it was well into the evening before the doors opened and Sasuke and my father emerged. Neither would look me in the eye, but they nodded to each other once, and Sasuke took me by the hand, leading me towards the entrance to the garden.

"Sakura, we need to talk."

**A/n: So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review please!**


	9. Chapter 8

_****__****_

A/n: So I'm sick today, as in I stayed home from school, and I decided to put up an extra long, extra good chapter for all my wonderful reviewers and my wonderful Matty-pie. Anyway, just to warn you, I don't know much about gladiators, meaning the 'facts' you read in this chapter are of my own invention, everything except the money. I am very proud to say that I actually did my research on the Roman currency of that time period and that info is located at the bottom of the page, I'm bad though because I started laughing while reading about it, if your curious as to why just scroll down to the bottom and read it for yourself. Anywho, I hope you like the chapter, and don't forget to review.

Watching as Sakura's father pushed her effortlessly from the room filled me with a cold sense of dread. Whatever he was planning on telling me must be to sensitive for her ears, and that revelation definitely didn't sooth my fraying nerves, "Sir, no matter what you say to me, I will marry your daughter."

"Will you?" He chuckled, sitting at the big chair behind his desk, "We have much to discuss if you think I'll let my daughter marry a peasant."

"Its not like I'm living on the streets, Sir," I said, clenching my jaw shut, 'I have a home, with four walls and a roof."

"Yes, and the roof is probably the best thing about your…'home.'" He sneered, "Tell me, boy, how many bedrooms are there?"

"Well, just one. Bu-"

"And is there a separate room for the kitchen? What about the bathroom?" He interrupted.

"Its just a one room home, Sir, bu-"

"And its one the good side of town, yes? Where no one would ever think of breaking in, right?" He asked mockingly.

"Sir, you haven't given me time to explain. I have a little money saved up, and I'll work day and night until I can afford a better place." I said, staring him straight in the eye. "I would never ask your daughter to live in a place like that, and she won't have to."

"How much exactly do you have saved?" He asked, seemingly surprised.

"Twenty-five denarii." I said hopefully.

He scoffed, "And with it you can buy a cow and a bushel of wheat."

"I told you before, I'm going to marry Sakura!" I shouted, "I don't care how long I have to work until you let me. I love her, and I'm going to have her."

"Alright, since your so determined, I'll make you a deal." He began, smiling wickedly as if he were enjoying some secret joke.

"What kind of a deal?" I asked sharply.

"You'll become a gladiator, and I will be your sponsor. Now, if you win one hundred battles or if you earn 100,000 denarii, you will be free to marry my daughter." He said, and I felt my body tensing, it was common knowledge that a gladiator's life expectancy was drastically low. I realized then that this was his way of getting rid of me, no man that wasn't trained for combat since he was a boy could ever last in a fight, after all, the average gladiator began his training at age eight. He knew that I would either back down or literally die trying, and the smirk on his face told me that he expected me to back down.

"I'll do it."

His eyes widened, his lips parting in shock, "You understand that you could die?"

I nodded, "I'd rather die than see her in another mans arms anyway."

Lord Haruno hesitated, obviously surprised that I took the bait, "And I won't be responsible if you should fail."

I smirked and leaned casually against his desk, "Oh, I wouldn't say that, you're the one this set this whole thing up, it'll be my blood on your hands."

Lord Haruno was beginning to look like an old ghost, and I knew that if I could keep it going for just a few minutes he would reconsider his outlandish proposal because if I had learnt one thing while in his home, it was that his bark was bigger than his bite. I could tell he never even considered that I would except his little threat.

"So, are we going to seal the deal and send me marching towards my doom?" I asked cockily, there, that was the icing on the cake. But before Lord Haruno could open his mouth and call off this whole ridiculous thing, a tall, lanky man stepped out of the shadows behind him, and I knew at once from Sakura's descriptions that this snake was Lord Orochimaru.

"Lets not be thinking happy thoughts yet, shall we gentleman?" He hissed, coming to stand at Lord Haruno's side, "After all, we mustn't be too eager, hmmm, Sasuke?"

I gasped, "How do you know my name?"

Orochimaru chuckled, his forked tongue darting out to wet his lips, "You could say I was a friend of Itachi's." He said, and I stiffened at his name, no one had dared speak that name to me in a very long time.

"How did you know, Itachi?!" I demanded, but it was useless, he just continued to ramble in Lord Haruno's ear about the arrangements and how they had been carried out.

"Now, I do believe you'll be wanting to sign this." Orochimaru said, holding out a long sheaf of parchment, glancing over a few lines I realized that this went over the comprise that Lord Haruno proposed but in much greater detail. I realized then that this was one big setup, they both already knew about his plans to marry Sakura, and they already had the documents drawn up for his impending death, it wouldn't have mattered how careful they had been while sneaking around, they would have been caught eventually because their secret had already been found out.

"How did you know? How long have you known?" I demanded quietly, watching as both Orochimaru and the hesitant Lord Haruno signed the bottom of the page.

Orochimaru looked up and sneered, "Since the very beginning, it was my room you were defiling after all." He ripped the paper from Lord Haruno's hands, sliding it across the smooth wood of the desk until it came to rest directly in front of me.

"Go ahead, boy, sign it. Unless, of course, your thinking of backing out?" He asked, holding the quill out for me to sign, but I surprised everyone by grabbing Lord Haruno's knife right off the table and slicing a thin line straight down my palm. I glared as I fisted my hand, blood splashing thickly onto the paper.

"I think this will work better for your blood payment." I hissed, "Now, if you would excuse me I'd like to tell my fiancé about our little arrangement." I said and tossed the knife back on the desk, watching in satisfaction as little drops of blood splattered across Lord Haruno's face.

I stormed from the study, Lord Haruno hot on my trail, and immediately brought Sakura into my arms, "We have to talk, love." I whispered into her ear and quickly tugged her out to the garden.

"Sasuke, please tell me there's good news." She said softly, clinging to the front of my tunic.

So I began my tale, telling her of my mission and what was at stake should I win or lose, she listened through it all, sobbing quietly although I held her in my arms through it all. She begged me to back out, but even if I wanted to, I knew it was too late. The contract had been signed and there was no backing out now.

* * *

_Normal View:_

"Oh dear lord, what have I done?" Lord Haruno asked aloud, coming to stand by the window.

"You did what any father would do, My Lord, you were protecting your daughter." Orochimaru soothed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Lord Haruno tore away from him, pacing beside his desk, "I have to put a stop to this before its too late, Sasuke seems like a good man, and I'm sure with a few lessons we could turn him into a noble. I could even give him a job managing the kitchen staff, then they could still live in the house until he saved enough money to move into a suitable home. I'm sure we could turn him into a fine man, yes, give me the contract, Orochimaru! I must get rid of it at once and find Sasuke." He rambled on, his back toward Orochimaru as he waited patiently for the contract.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, my old friend." Orochimaru said calmly.

Lord Haruno turned to face him, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean, Oro-" His words turned into a short string of unintelligible grumbles as Orochimaru swiftly plunged his sword through Lord Haruno's gut.

Blood trickled to the floor in great heaps as Orochimaru twisted his blade before pulling it free, he chuckled at Lord Haruno's mystified expression as he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, "I'm sorry, My Lord, but I couldn't let you do something you might regret later." He chuckled again as Lord Haruno scrunched up his face in agony, opening his mouth to let forth a great shout to the guards.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, we can't be having that now can we?" He said happily and raised his boot clad foot, bringing it down seconds later on Lord Haruno's neck, he smiled happily at the satisfying crack that echoed and grinned down into the former lord's blank, dead eyes before reaching down to dip his fingers in the large puddle of blood on the grey stone floor.

Popping his red-stained fingers into his mouth one by one, he strode to the door, "Who would have thought the old man to have so much blood in him."

**A/n: So? Did you like it? Review and tell me what you thought! And as promised, right below this note is the research for the ancient Roman currency, directly copy and pasted from the sight. Please read it and tell me I'm not the only one that found it amusing. Anywho, remember to review!**

**The basic unit of currency in Ancient Rome was the bronze coin called an _as_.**

A _sestertius_, another bronze coin, was worth four _asses_.

A silver coin, the _denarius_, was worth 16 _asses_.

There was also a gold coin in circulation, the _aureus_ which had a fixed value of 25 _denarii_


	10. Chapter 9

********

A/n: Ok, so as promised here's the next chapter. As always I'd like to thank my matty for-well, being my matty! And on other news I just put up a brand new poll which I hope you all will go vote on. Anywho, here's the chapter, I hope you like it! And don't forget to review!

_Sakura's View:_

Rain poured constantly as the long funeral procession trailed slowly down the twisting road that led to my families tomb. People came from everywhere in the city to mourn, people that didn't even know my father or I, but I guess a funeral procession was a good enough excuse to be let off work for the day.

We traveled slowly, letting the men carrying my fathers casket set the pace. It didn't seem real to me though, no matter how real it actually was I often found myself wondering when I was going to wake up from this nightmare. First my mother was murdered before my eyes and the my father, but at least this time I didn't have to witness it being done, no, this time is was just a horrible surprise.

The day will forever be burned into my memory where the guards rushed to my side and proclaimed my father dead. I was sure that out of this tragedy only one good thing could come, and that was that Sasuke would no longer be forced into becoming a gladiator, and that we could get married in peace and finally live a simple life together. But Orochimaru put a stop to those beautiful dreams. He showed the city magistrate their contract and demanded it be fulfilled, and because this contract was the closest thing my father had to a will, he allowed it.

"Sakura-chan, I know this must be a very trying time for you but I promise that you won't lose any of your rights in the Hyuuga household. It will be as if you are my own daughter." Hiashi said gently, resting his hand on my shoulder, but as I looked into his cool, gray eyes, I could see the insincerity that lie there.

"I'm sure you'll take good care of the _Haruno_ household." I replied, making sure he knew exactly how I felt about the Hyuuga family taking over my families manor.

He narrowed his eyes, grasping my shoulder painfully tight, "Silly girl, your fathers _dead_. it's the Hyuuga manor from now on." He eyed me scornfully, "You should be grateful I'm not just throwing you out into the streets where you belong!"

I looked down, tears gathering in the corner of my eyes, "Yes, Hiashi-_sama." _I replied, and wrenched away from him to watch my fathers casket grow further and further from sight.

I had almost forgotten about the Hyuuga's, and I almost wish I could forget about them. But since my father's will could not be found, the Haruno manor had to go to our closest living blood relative, which in case meant Hyuuga Hiashi, who was my cousin. He was a brutal, unforgiving man whose thirst was for wealth and nobility. I had only met him once, and that was on my tenth birthday. He had shown up unannounced and demanded that my father arrange a marriage between me and his only son, Hyuuga Neji. He was outraged when my father declined, and I had never seen nor heard from him again.

Although, for as long as I can remember, he was always after the Haruno manor and fortune, it was his ultimate goal in life, and as of today that goal was accomplished. But what he didn't know was that all I had to do was marry and produce a son, and then the Haruno manor would fall right back into my, or well, my husbands hands. That was why I was so shocked when the magistrate claimed the contract to be binding, and said that Sasuke must still maintain his side of the deal. So, until Sasuke completed the agreement, I was bound by law to watch as my childhood home became an asylum for the crazed clan known as the Hyuuga's.

"Are you alright? I saw you crying and couldn't stand it any more," Sasuke said with a grin, hiding his face in his cloak, "So I slipped past the guards and snuck into the first class zone." He slipped his hand into mine, giving it a reassuring squeeze, "I can't stay long."

"Oh, Sasuke!" I sobbed and flung myself into his arms, startling quite a few of the stuffed up aristocrats that were walking beside us, "Tonight is the last night I can see you, I read the contract, I know my father stated that I can't see you anymore once you enter the training academy. Not unless you've won and we're under the alter, or unless you've lost and I'm in another funeral train!" I shrieked, pressing my body into his.

I felt his arms wrap around me, crushing me to him, "Shhh…. You need to calm down, your drawing a lot of attention to us." He whispered softly against my ear, smoothing my hair back where it had gotten tangled in the shimmering, black veil.

"I-I just don't want to lose you, your all I have left, Sasuke." I whimpered, burying my face against his black clad shoulder.

He tensed under my touch, and I knew what was happening by the sound of horses hooves galloping towards us, he pressed his lips over mine in an all to brief kiss and said, "The guards are coming, and I have to get out of here before I'm caught." He turned to make his escape, his black cloak billowing around him and turned his head to the side so I could just barely read his lips.

"Meet me tonight," He murmured under his breath, "Look for me at the old swimming hole by Hardbrook junction at 11 o'clock." And then he was gone, vanishing expertly among the crowd of mourners, leaving nothing but the faint smell of his musky scent on my clothes where I had touched him last.

"I will, I'll be there." And even though a could not see him among the slowly moving crowd, I just simply knew that he had heard me.

"Sakura?" I turned abruptly at the sound of another mans voice, suddenly realizing that I was standing in the center of the road, blocking the path for everyone that was trying to follow the casket. Strong hands caught me around the shoulders as I stumbled, and pulled me into a strong, obviously male body. I looked up into his calm, pearl eyes and found myself smiling.

"T-Thank you, Neji-san." I said with a blush before pulling out of his arms and continuing on the long trek to my fathers tomb. My stomach was tight with apprehension, and my head full of dizzying thoughts about what the night may bring. I may be innocent but I wasn't stupid, I knew exactly why Sasuke wanted us to meant at the pond, the only thing I didn't know was if I was ready to let it happen.

* * *

Later that night I quietly snuck from my room, thankful that the Hyuuga family wouldn't be moved in until tomorrow, and tiptoed down the stairs into the foyer, and once I was sure that no one was coming, I silently crept through the door. As soon as I was outside and felt the crisp spring air on my bare shoulders I began to giggle, and soon as I began to giggle I broke into a gallop, hightailing it out of the gate before any one could catch me. I had never known sneaking out to be so fun.

It was a miles walk to the old swimming hole, I knew the path by heart from all the times my mother would walk me down to swim as child, but tonight the air seemed static and charged, as if the Gods knew exactly what would be taking place this night and were trying to stop it. But even if the Gods began to rage at this act of impurity I would not stop, I was so ready to be married, and if Sasuke were to die in battle I just knew I'd regret not taking this chance with him tonight.

I had prepared the best I could for the occasion, but having no experience on this matter I chose to dress nicely but overall not to formal. I wore a normal pair of wooden sandals, a cream colored dress whose straps hung loosely on my arms, I dosed my face in a bare minimum of powder also painting my lips red, and for a finishing touch I spent two hours rolling my long hair into loose ringlets that fell just above my breasts. I was ready to join with Sasuke, and my pace quickened, making it to the swimming hole with minutes to spare.

I waited, and looked up at the moon and stars, trying to get a baring on my sense of time.

I waited, nervously primping my hair and straightening my dress as the church bell tolled faintly in the night, signalling the time.

I waited, long abandoning my spot near the pond for a more comfortable spot at the base of a tree, surrounded by soft, squishy moss.

I waited, wringing my hands nervously as my mind conjured up every single possible tragedy that could have kept my lover from me.

And I waited, waited until the worry for him was replaced by heartbreak, and as the church bells chimed two o'clock I faced the inevitable: Sasuke would not be coming tonight.

********

**A/n: So? Did you guys like the latest chapter? Review and tell me what you thought please! I do so love reviews, and don't forget to vote on my brand new poll, it needs votes since every things tied so far.**


	11. Chapter 10

****

A/n: Okay, so I missed my weekly update last weekend but in my defense I was really, really busy with school, friends, family, and the play I was in that Saturday, so I'll just say a few quick words before continuing. First off I'd like to thank my Mattie for all the love and support, next I'd like to give everyone a fair warning that Itachi is way out of character in this chapter, and if he seems melodramatic and clingy then I did my job right, he won't be that way forever though, he's just putting up an act, and thirdly I hope that everyone enjoys the chapter, don't forget to review or go vote on the poll that I put up on my profile. Enjoy!

__

Sakura's View:

"Sakura-chan?" My head snapped as the sound of a husky, deep voice of a man floated through my ears, and I was stunned at the sight before me.

"Y-yes?" I replied, dragging my eyes over his near perfect form. Here at the pond, standing before me was a tall, dark man that could have easily passed as Ares, Roman God of love and sex. Just for a second I thought that it was Sasuke who had finally came to fulfill his promise, but this man was not Sasuke even though they shared many of the same facial features.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke sent me to tell you a message for him." He said casually, walking even closer to my broken form. His long black hair was tied back loosely, several wisps falling to frame his perfectly sculpted face, and his sharp grey eyes shone like polished bits of coal from either side of his nose.

"Oh? And what would that message be?" I asked softly, my heart thudding painfully against my chest as he came to my side, pulling me gently to my feet as his black cloak swished around our feet.

"Sasuke wanted to come tonight, Sakura-chan, so very badly. But I'm afraid that Lord Orochimaru caught up with him after your fathers funeral and took him straight to the gladiators barracks, only allowing me a brief visitation as they tested for his skill level." Itachi sighed, brushing a lock of hair from my eyes, "He wasn't able to sneak away, and since tomorrow is the starting of the contract, well-"

"I-I won't get to see him again unless he's won… O-or unless he lays before me cold and dead!" I shrieked and flung my arms around Itachi's neck, sobbing into his shoulder, the lingering thought of what might have happened tonight still in the back of my mind as I cried. Vaguely, I could feel his arms wrapped around me, drawing soothing circles against my lower back, and distantly I could hear his soft voice whispering sweet nothings against the flesh of my ear.

Finally, I had pulled myself together enough to shy out of his strong hold, "I-Itachi-san, forgive me, I do not know what possessed me to break down like that."

"I do," he whispered softly, "You were overcome by grief at the thought of losing my little brother," he smiled, "Its perfectly understandable, Sakura-chan."

I looked up at him curiously, "Itachi-kun, c-could I ask you something personal?"

His smile grew as he traced the curve of my cheek bone with his hand, "Ask away, Sakura-chan."

I looked down, feeling my cheeks burn with embarrassment, "Forgive for asking, but why does Sasuke hate you so. He has only mentioned you once to me…"

Itachi sighed, dropping his hand from face as he turned toward the lake, "He has never forgiven me for what I've done to our family."

I frowned, placing my hand on his shoulder, "Itachi-kun, what could you have done that's bad enough for Sasuke to hate you?"

He swung his head back to look at me, a somber expression reflected off his cool grey eyes, "I'm responsible for our parents death," my eyes widened as he continued on, taking my hand back in his, "My father was the ring leader in an underground slave trade, I was thirteen when I turned him in to Lord Orochimaru. He was executed the neck day, and that night our mother was murdered on her way back from the market. And by the very slaves that I helped free too!" His hand clenched angrily around mine, squeezing my fingers tightly, "He's never forgiven for that day."

I absentmindedly wiped the tears from my eyes at Itachi's confession, "Oh, Itachi-kun,

I-I'm so sorry, maybe I can talk to him for you."

Itachi smiled then and I felt my whole mood brighten in response, "I'm still trying to work to build up our relationship, but I thank you for listening, Sakura-chan. Its good to have some one to talk to."

I giggled, twirling a strand of my hair, "You know, Itachi-kun, I've really enjoyed my time with you. Maybe we could-"

"Have dinner together? I'd love that, Sakura-chan." He said quickly, "Now, I think we ought to get you home before Hiashi starts moving in his things."

I felt myself burning under his dark stare, "C-could you escort me?"

He smiled and slipped an arm around my waist, securing me tightly against his side, "I'd be delighted to, Sakura-chan." He replied and we began our long trek back to the Haruno manor, there was only one moment when I felt apprehensive during our journey, but I assured myself I was just being silly. But one moment, I looked up to see Itachi give a sharp nod towards the shelter of the trees and looked on to see what he had seen, but instead of seeing Hiashi as I had feared, I stared straight into Orochimaru's cold eyes. I gave a shout and held tighter to Itachi, but when I looked back to show him what I had seen, nothing was there, not even a shadow in the trees.

__

Sasuke's View:

I sealed the envelope, stamping it with my old, worn out Uchiha seal that I always kept with me. I held the letter gently in my hands, looking around for the other boys before I pressed my lips to Sakura's name. I knew she would be upset that I had not come for her when I promised, but I was hoping this letter would soothe her when she received it in the next few days. I stood from my cot and slipped in into the mail carriers cotton bag as his back was turned, and stole quietly back to my cot.

I knew that becoming a gladiator would not be an easy feat, but I was shocked at how hard it truly was. My muscles burned from fatigue, my feet ached from standing all day, and I was certain I had many welts on the back of my head from the numerous times I was pelted with rocks and struck with limber willow branches. Not only did it hurt but it was the most embarrassing trial I've ever been through.

When Orochimaru first brought me to the gladiator barracks, I thought I would be tested against the men to assess my skill level, but to my embarrassment Orochimaru brought forth a child, no older than five with dark, curly hair and big blue eyes. He gave both of us a stick, told us to fight; loser skipped dinner. I learnt quickly enough what would happen if you refused a fight, even to spare a child, that punishment left numerous welts against my back, and so to save myself from further injury, I prepared myself to fight a small boy.

I got a few whacks to the fingers, but I fought the young boy into submission soon enough, I doubt I'll ever forget the sound of his cries as I brought that stick down upon his little body, again and again until he cried out his submission. The next boy he brought out looked to be about seven, he had messy brown hair and dark hazelnut eyes, Orochimaru handed him a stick and it began again.

No one could have imagined my relief when I fought my way up to the twelve year-olds, that was something my conscious could handle, but little did I know that this age group would soon become my downfall even though they were the closest to my age. Orochimaru brought back a boy, he was built rather stocky with wild blond hair and clear blue eyes. My first impression was that he'd be an easy win, but that's when I noticed two things: he had scars all along his cheeks, almost in the shape of whiskers, and his attitude was different from the other boys. He didn't seem broken nor did he seem resigned to his fate, no, he looked almost…cocky.

He looked at me closely, obviously sizing my up, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to beat you, you bastard!"

I glared, my grip tightening on my makeshift sword, "What gives you the right to call me a bastard!?"

Naruto glared back, his eyes flashing, "Don't you even care about those kids you hurt?! How could you do that to them?!" He shouted, sprinting the short distance between us and whacked the entire length of my shoulder before I was able to jump back.

"Its not like I had a choice in the matter!" I shouted back, lunging for him as I swung at him wildly.

"You could have said no!" He yelled, dodging my stick and delivering a sharp blow to the back of my head.

"I did say no! And they beat me for it!" Naruto hesitated for a split second and that was all I needed, I dropped to the ground and swiped his feet out from under him. I stood over him, my foot planted on his stomach and my impromptu sword pointed against his throat, "You give up?"

Naruto glared up at me, his whole body tensing for the finishing blow, "Never." I watched in amusement as he clenched his eyes shut, cracking an eyelid open after a minute, "Aren't you going to finish it?" He asked.

I felt my lips twitch up in my usual smirk, removing my foot from his stomach and holding out my hand, "I think I've had enough fighting for today." I replied, and he grinned grabbing my hand a little tighter than necessary and hauled himself to his feet. Needless to say, Orochimaru was not happy with me and decreed that if I could not beat Naruto then I belonged with all the other boys. So now I had a major setback, not only was I rooming with the younger children but I was also starting my training at level one, regardless of how many boys I had beaten before Naruto.

****

A/n: Well? Did you like the chapter? Review and tell me what you thought! And don't forget to go vote on my poll if you haven't already!


	12. Chapter 11

****

A/n: Okay, I updated a bit early so everyone should very happy! And on to important business, I'd like to thank my Matty and if you haven't read her story A Fatal Time then you should, its full of Sakura/Sasuke goodness, also if you haven't voted on the poll on my profile then you should. Okay, one more quick note, I hope everybody likes the chapter, its going to time skip a bit though, and remember to review!

__

Sakura's View:

It had been an entire month since I had seen Sasuke at the funeral, and I missed him terribly. I never truly believed it would be this hard to be away from him until we were actually separated, and every night I would lay in my bed, dreaming of the nights we spent in each others arms. The only happy note was that I hadn't cried myself to sleep in a week, slowly but surely the dull ache that was nearly always present was beginning to fade. It wasn't my doing though, both Itachi and Neji were there to help seal the wound.

Neji was more help then I had ever imagined, or would admit. When the Hyuuga's had first moved into my fathers manor, Hiashi had forcefully removed me from my room, making me sleep in a small bedchamber downstairs that was meant for the maids, and then proceeded to give Neji the room that had once been mine. But to my surprise, as soon as Neji discovered he was in my room, he defended me from his father and even helped move my things back into the room himself.

Itachi was a whole other story entirely. No words could express the gratitude I felt for having him with me this past month. He listened while I poured my heart out to him; all my hopes, dreams, and insecurities. He spent the majority of his brief visits finding ways to make me smile, even laugh, and he never spoke of Sasuke, which was a well known taboo these days. He even held me while I cried, stroking my hair as he waited for my tears to dry. In just one short month Uchiha Itachi had become my closest and most trusted friend, more so even then Ino, someone who couldn't even begin to understand my situation.

Today was going to be the worst, it was the day of Sasuke's first battle. Part of me was grateful that Hiashi had forbidden me to attend any of the gladiator matches, but a stronger part of me was screaming to go support my love. But even though today's match would be the first and foremost important thing on my mind, both Itachi and Neji have agreed to accompany me to the swimming hole. It was a comforting notion to be able to spend the day splashing around in the cool water with two of my best-friends, even though all three of us were entirely to old to be participating in such childish activities according to Hiashi. However, it was rare when any of us three took his words to heart.

"Sakura-chan, we're ready to go," I snapped to attention as my boys shared a look before wrapping an arm around my shoulders and waist, "Now stop whatever your thinking, the only thing we want from you today are smiles. Smiles and laughter." Neji said, fingers wiggling against my waist until he had bouts of laughter coming from my mouth.

__

Sasuke's View:

One month.

Four weeks.

Thirty-one days.

That was how long I had spend in this prison. Away from my home, away from the city, away from my friends, and most importantly, away from Sakura. My days were filled with beatings, beatings for being too slow, too weak, too clumsy, or too distracted. Oh, and there were the beatings for refusing to fight any child under the age of twelve. Sure, I had gained Naruto as a friend by proving that I was willing to take a beating for the little ones, but in return I gained almost daily beatings added to the ones I received already for my poor performance on whatever lesson I was being taught. My body was always covered in bruises, sometimes it seemed as if I would never heal.

Orochimaru made it clear from day one that he had it against me, and he drove that point into my brain, over and over again. He supervised my training daily, making it almost impossible to move up a level. He would deliberately pick younger children for me to fight, and when he did pick someone over my age limit he made sure that whoever they were they were experts in whatever skill I was trying to learn or improve on that day.

After nearly three weeks of this routine I began to lose hope. I would end up dying before I ever completed the contract, whether it be of infection, malnutrition, or old age. But then, just as I was losing all hope for any future with Sakura, Naruto's old friend paid a visit to the barracks, and this old friend had a huge influence over which gladiators got to fight and when they did it, he even had more authority over the matter then Orochimaru did. It was safe to say that I owed Jiraiya a major favor in the future.

It was him who suspended Orochimaru from being my supervisor, and instead introduced me to Kakashi. Within a week of training one-on-one with him I had beaten every single boy and man in the entire academy, in every skill set as well, hand-to-hand, weaponry, and sword fighting. Now it was the ultimate test of my skills, my first battle as a true gladiator and not as a trainee.

Currently, I was standing behind a small doorway, listening as the announcer told my story to the cheering crowd. As nervous as I was, I didn't half listen until he said something about a special treat. My muscles tensed as my brain began running on overload. A treat? A treat for who? Me? Or a treat for them?

The roar of the crowd was deafening as the door I was hiding behind creaked open, I stood stock still for just a moment, debating on whether I actually had the guts to go through with this before I felt a firm push to my back. The next I knew I was in the middle of a huge stone stadium, with what had to be over a thousand people cheering for my uncertain demise.

The announcer was an unseemly man who went by the name of Maito Gai. He was an odd looking creature with glassy black hair that hung around his head in what oddly looked like a bowl, he had on a dark green tunic with matching trousers, and his tear-filled black eyes focused solely on me.

"Uchiha Sasuke! We have heard your heartbreaking story, and personally, the story of such youthful, young lovers touched me deeply. So, because of your tragic tale, and because this is your first battle as a gladiator, we, the people of Rome would like to bestow a great favor to you on this fine day!" He shouted, his voice rising in volume after every word he spoke.

Internally, however, I rolled my eyes, it was obvious that whatever deal he made me would only serve to entertain the crowd, "What kind of favor?" I asked.

Gai grinned, his sparkling white teeth glowing in the faint light of the sun, "We will give you the freedom of choice!" He shouted, earning the devout silence of the crowd, "In front of you are two doors, yes?" And I nodded my consent, "One of the doors opens to reveal another gladiator, age twenty, and this will also be his first battle if his door is chosen. The other door contains a savage beast, one of sharp teeth and claws, one that has proven deadly to the countless men who has faced him. Who, Uchiha Sasuke, will you choose to face?!" He concluded with a roar, earning a generous amount of applause from the audience for his theatrics.

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding, staring intently at the two identical doors before me. If this was what they thought a favor, I'd hate to see what they thought of as a disadvantage. In my mind, not knowing who my opponent was, was a terrible blow to my already waning courage.

"Well, boy? Which door will it be?!" Gai shouted, the crowd of spectators shifting anxiously in their seats, and I knew if I stalled any longer they may just make me fight both opponents at once. I stared hard at the two wooden doors carved into the stone wall opposite of me, one contained a man; a man as desperate as I to win this match, and the other contained some terrible clawed beast; one that haunted the nightmares of children. But the hardest part of this choice was that no matter what door I picked, it would still be a surprise to see what was behind it.

"Come one, man! We don't have all day! There are other matches after yours!" Gai yelled, his black eyes burning with excitement.

I took a deep breath, schooling my features as I lifted my arm, pointing to the door on my left, "I pick that door, the one on the left." I confirmed, drawing my sword as my feet planted themselves in the familiar stance that Kakashi had taught me only days earlier. I didn't look to see what Gai's expression was, most likely it wouldn't help my case anyway, no, instead I kept my gaze trained on that suddenly intimidating, wooden door.

I felt rather then saw Gai's grin as he shouted orders to the man working the doors, "Pull open the left door! Yes, quickly now, quickly! You mustn't give him any time to react!" And true to his word, I didn't have even a split second to react as the door was swung open and its caller came out to greet me.

Time seemed to speed up, my reacts seemed to slow, and the crowds screams of horror and of shock fell on deaf ears as the lion lunged from behind the doorway, his mad, wild eyes looking straight at me. Its deadly claws were drawn, and its razor sharp teeth aiming for my neck.

****

A/n: Well? Did you like the chapter? Review and tell me what you thought! And don't forget to go vote on my poll if you haven't already!


	13. Chapter 12

****

****

A/n: I missed my weekly update time, but at least I didn't wait to long to give you this chapter, I mostly missed it because I took the week of my birthday off, I just didn't feel like typing too. So, as usual I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed, and all you people who read but don't review(who should really start reviewing, hint, hint.) And I would also like to thank Matty or MattNote for her ever entertaining reviews. So, Anywho, I hope everyone likes the new chapter, and make sure to review!

_Normal View:_

"Oh, please tell it again, Uncle Kakashi. This has been the only word I've had of him for months!" Sakura cried, clinging onto the bushy-haired mans sleeve.

Kakashi sighed, but smiled at his niece's excited expression, "Alright, once more, but this is the last time."

"Sasuke's first battle began with an opponent he never suspected…"

_Sasuke leaped backwards as the lion came at him, swiping his long claws inches away from his face. The beast regained its balance quickly and stalked the arena in front of him, growling and hissing as it paced. Sasuke eyed the thing warily, taking note of its protruding ribs, and previously wounded paw. He wasn't stupid, he knew the wretched thing had been starved for weeks just to make this fight all the more deadly, there was going to be no scaring the creature away. It was a fight to the death._

_The lion suddenly stopped pacing, growling viciously as he crouched down low, ready to spring. Sasuke gripped his sword tightly, sliding into a quick, defensive stance. Then it lunged with a deafening roar, its claws extended and ready for the kill. Sasuke leaped to the left, dodging the lion while bring down his sword against one of its muscled shoulders. The beast let out an agonized cry and lashed out with its uninjured paw, catching the edge of Sasuke's arm, tearing the meat from the bone._

_"Damn it!" Sasuke cried, and shied away from the creature. He dropped his sword and pressed his hand against the wound, trying to stop the heavy flow of blood. Seeing Sasuke in a moment of weakness, the lion pounced, its powerful jaws locking around Sasuke's injured shoulder. Sasuke howled, fighting the instinct to pull away as it began to gnaw on his flesh, . Squeezing his eyes shut against the pain, he reached down into his belt with his good hand, his fingers enclosing around the hilt of a small dagger. Gripping it firmly, he plunged the dagger into the side of the beast's face, dropping to his knees with a groan as it released his shoulder and limped away._

_"Go Uchiha! Kill it!" The roar of the crowd was deafening as Sasuke staggered to his feet, blood running in a steady stream down his arm and dripping onto the arenas floor. He was panting heavily, glancing at the lion who wasn't in any better shape. The poor thing was limping, blood matted in its fur where Sasuke had struck its shoulder, and the dagger Sasuke had stabbed it with had slashed straight down its eye._

_"God, I need to end this before we both end up dead." Sasuke straightened and reached for his belt, drawing out his last weapon, since it was apparent the creature would kill him before he could run to his sword or dagger. So drawing his short sword from his belt, Sasuke charged. The lion roared and held his stance, swiping on large paw at Sasuke's head. Sasuke ducked, dropping to the arena floor at the lion's feet and in one smooth motion drove the short sword straight through its heart. The lion roared once and staggered to the right before finally collapsing in one great heap on the arena floor. As soon as the beast's belly hit the floor, the crowd was cheering wildly, the sound bringing Sasuke over the edge of exhilaration at his accomplishment._

_"And Uchiha Sasuke survives!" Gai shouted with enthusiasm._

"And how long ago was that, Uncle?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, stirring a few silver strands of hair, "That took place three months ago, darling. He has had many battles since then."

Sakura frowned, "But you will not tell me them, why?"

"Because Sasuke asked me not to," He explained, digging in his shirt until he produced a small package, "Here, he wanted me to give this to you." He thrust the small package into her hands.

She gasped, her eyes clouding over with tears as she stroked the rough parchment, "He wrote to me? You failed to tell me that earlier, Uncle!"

Kakashi's eyes softened, "Don't cry, Sakura-chan, you look much to like your mother when you do."

Sakura sniffed, "Do you miss her, Uncle?"

Kakashi smiled, ruffling her hair as he stood, "All the time, may the Gods bless my sisters soul."

Sakura frowned, rising quickly to her feet, "Your leaving already?"

Kakashi nodded, "I have to get back to the barracks; Sasuke has a big match coming up, and I need to give him a few warnings about his next opponent."

Sakura smacked his shoulder playfully, "If you had told me earlier, I could have written him back."

Kakashi shrugged, "It must have slipped my mind."

Sakura reached up and unclasped the chain around her neck, on it hung the symbol of the Goddess Fauna "Here, give him this along with my love." She slide the silver chain into his hand, "And thank you, Uncle, any news your permitted to give me soothes my heart."

Kakashi leaned down and kissed both her cheeks, "I'll tell him." With those last few words he turned, and walked out of the Hyuuga mansion for what would be the first and only time. Sakura sighed and sat on a bench in the foyer, bringing the package to her nose and inhaling the familiar scent of Sasuke. Setting the package on her lap she carefully tore away the parchment to reveal a small silver chain, along with a letter. She clasped the chain around her neck and opened the letter, her eyes pouring greedily over the words inside.

_Sakura,_

_By the time you receive this I'll be up to my 50th battle. Yes, love, I'm halfway there, the 50th battle will take place this Friday, and I hope that in another three months it will be the one hundredth. Every win brings me closer to returning to you, I think and dream of our time together nightly, and I hope that you lie awake doing the same._

_The chain I gave you is the actual blade from the sword that pierced the lion's heart, just melted down and molded into a necklace. It isn't much, but a friend of a friend agreed to do me a favor and make it, although he did ask for half of my next winnings. I apologize for not letting Kakashi tell you about the rest of my endeavors, but you must understand my shame on the subject. I will never want you to know how many men I've killed in cold blood, men just like me who were fighting for a better life. It makes me sick with shame and regret._

_In other news, Lord Orochimaru seems to have faded into the background for the time being, I doubt he's given up completely, but as long as he stays out of our future then I don't care what becomes of him. I pray to the Gods to hold you in my arms again, and I write to you now not knowing when I can again. Kakashi seemed reluctant to help me break the contract this once, but it is unbearable not being even allowed to contact you through letters, so I doubt he'll be willing to do it again. Pray for me, love, so I can hold you in my arms again._

_Sasuke._

Sakura gripped the chain around her neck, bursting into a fit of sobs as she clutched her chest, "Oh, Sasuke!" She howled and buried her face in her hands. All the while, Itachi stood quietly in the doorway of the foyer, an unreadable expression on his face as he watched her cry.

_Sasuke's View:_

"Damn it! Naruto, you idiot!" I shouted, digging through my small stack of things.

"What is it now? Your disrupting my sleep…" He groaned, rolling over on his cot.

"The last of my money, its gone!" I shouted, shoving him roughly from his bed, and watching in satisfaction as he landed with a grunt on the cold, stone floor.

Naruto poked his head up to look at me, grinning sheepishly, "Oh, yeah, that's a funny story that I've been meaning to tell you for some while now…"

I sighed in resignation, "Let me guess, you stole it to buy more of those imported noodles. What are they called again? Something stupid, rameen, I think?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the blatant offense towards his favorite imported food, "Its called RAMEN, you bastard! And I happened to be very hungry."

I scoffed, flopping back down on my own cot, "Yeah, well, you owe me even more now. I'll just have to add it to your ever-growing tab."

Right as Naruto opened his mouth to retort, Kakashi entered their room, looking pointedly at Naruto who frowned in response, "Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'll leave."

I sat up quickly, a wide grin spreading over my face, "Well? Did you give it to her? Did she read my letter? Did she like the chain?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Yes, I gave her your package, but no, I didn't stay to watch her open it. And she asked me to give you this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a delicate looking silver chain, and with it hung the symbol of Fauna, the Goddess of Fertility, women, and virginity.

I smiled as I took it gently from him, "At least I know she's still thinking of me."

Kakashi's smile faded, "Sasuke, we have problems. Itachi's been living in the house, and from what I've gathered she's very close to him."

********

A/n: So? Did you like it? Review and tell me what you thought! You know how I love reviews…


	14. Chapter 13

**A/n: Ha! I updated right on time! I find it very sad that this story's almost over, just a few more chapters after this one actually, like two or three. So as usual I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and I'd also like to thank Matty or MattNote for being a constant inspiration. Anywho, all that aside, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and remember to review! And just as a side note, its not everyday that I quote Shakespeare but since this story has a special tie to Romeo and Juliet, I thought I'd give it a try.**

Sweet, so would I:  
Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.  
Good night, good night! parting is such  
sweet sorrow,  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow

Juliet, Scene two, Capulet's Orchard.

________

_____Sakura's View:_

The next few days after my uncles visit passed by normally with little to no dramatics from Hiashi. You could almost say it was peaceful, aside the fact that I was in almost constant worry over Sasuke. He could very well have died in battle and I would not hear about it for a week.

I tried to keep busy, tried to squash down the fear, but every day that I went without news just caused my panic to grow. It didn't seem possible that almost fifty battles had passed with little trouble for Sasuke, and I dared myself to hope that the next fifty would pass with the same ease.

For once I had not the company of my favorite boys. Neji had been locked away in Hiashi's office for council from dawn till dusk and had been unable to get away. But the strangest of all was the fact that Itachi seemed to have disappear completely, I had not seen nor heard from him since the day my uncle came to visit.

The basic fact was that I've been alone, and being alone with nothing but time on your hands does nothing to still the worry and the panic creeping to the surface of my mind. It got so desperate one afternoon that I went to search for Ino in the kitchens, only to discover that in a fit of rage Hiashi had dismissed her from our service.

"Sakura-chan, its been awhile. Come for a walk with me?"

I glanced up at the sound of Itachi's voice, a smile on my face as I saw him leaning against my bedroom door, "I was afraid you'd grown tired of me."

Itachi simply smirked and held out his hand, a strange glint in his eye, "Walk with me."

I hesitated as I stood from my bed, lingering at its side as I eyed him warily, "Where are you planning on taking me?"

Itachi's smirk disappeared, and a steely glint appeared in his eyes, "Don't you trust me, Sakura-chan?"

I took a careful step back, "Itachi, your not well. Y-your not acting like yourself… Its scaring me."

He glared, and for a moment I was shocked at how much hatred and malice was poured into that one look alone, "Stupid girl, I'm tired of playing games. Your use in my plan has just came to an end." Without waiting for a reply from me, he grabbed me roughly by the upper arm and dragged me forcefully from the room.

"Itachi, stop! Y-your hurting me!" I yelled, stumbling as he pulled me quickly towards the foyer, "Guards! Somebody help!"

He halted and turned me around, slapping me across the face with enough force to send my head whipping to the side. The effect was immediately in his favor for I was literally slapped into silence. There was no further protest from me as I was swept out the front door and down the old dirt path that lead to the pond.

Once we got to the familiar place, he stopped and turned me roughly to face him. I winced, preparing for another assault, but to my surprise it never came, "You really are a foolish little girl, no wonder my brother fell for you."

I opened my eyes to sneak a glance at him and found him staring at me intently, almost lovingly, "Why are you doing this? I-I thought we-"

Itachi barked out a sudden hoarse laugh, one that was cruel and sent shivers down my spine, "You thought that we were friends, yes? And never once did you ever question my intentions for you, just like the naïve little girl you are."

I felt my eyes burn with unshed tears and an ache settle deep within my chest, one that was more painful than a slap to the face could ever be, "So everything you told me was a lie? You were just trying to get close to me!" I accused, choking back sobs, "All the times we spent together… You were just pretending?"

For a moment I could almost see a glimpse of my Itachi in his eyes as he stared at me almost apologetically before the steely expression once more came over his face, "Its about time you figured out the truth, I've been working for Orochimaru since the beginning, everything I've done up to this point was to get you to trust me."

I looked down, feeling ashamed as I felt the tears make wet paths down my cheeks, "Why now? What changed?"

Itachi smirked, brushing his thumb over my cheek, "Orochimaru has decided that Sasuke needs a little more incentive to lose this next fight, what better than the death of his beloved."

I gasped, my eyes growing wide at the realization, "No, you can't kill me!"

Itachi ignored my outburst, backing me up into a tree, "It's a pity I have to kill you now, you really are rather pretty," He crooned, cupping my face in his hands, "Surely Sasuke won't mind if I sampled his bride, hm?"

I squirmed under his grasp, gasping quietly as I felt his lips descend on the bare skin of my neck, "Itachi, p-please, I beg you, don't do this!"

"Its to late, Sakura, its already begun." He replied, and I screamed as I felt his teeth sink into the flesh of my neck, I clenched my eyes shut at the pain and felt my cheeks burn with my humiliation as I felt his hips surge against mine.

Then, as soon as it had started, the pain disappeared, and I looked up to gaze into Neji's concerned eyes, "Sakura-chan?"

"Neji… How did you know where to find me?" I asked, melting into him as I felt his arms wrap around me.

"I was looking for you actually, and then I find you with him." He whispered, reaching up to caress the bruised side of my face.

A hoarse cough broke me out of the trace I often found myself in when I gazed into Neji's eyes, and I looked down to see Itachi picking himself up off the ground, "Itachi…"

Neji followed my gaze and pulled out of our embrace, turning to face Itachi while drawing his sword from his belt, "I believe you made a mistake, Itachi, daring to lay a hand on her."

Itachi eyed him, a look of genuine confusion on his face, "Hyuuga, what are you doing?"

Neji smirked coldly, adjusted his grip on his sword, and then lunged, "Neji, don't!" I screamed loudly, leaping forward to come between the two. But it was too late, and warm spurted onto my face, soaking my clothes and dripping into my mouth. My following screams were so loud that I barely caught Itachi's last words, and once I remembered what they were it was already to late once more.

_Sasuke's View:_

Tomorrow was the day of my fiftieth battle, and although Kakashi had warned me of Hidan's brutality, I couldn't help but be excited. If all went well, then in another few months I could find myself with my bride-to-be. It was torture having to sit and wait for any news of her.

"Sasuke."

I turned at the sound of Kakashi's voice and saw him standing in the doorway, "Kakashi, I didn't expect to see you until later tonight."

Kakashi ran a hand through his silver hair, his one, visible eye grave and serious, "Sasuke, Itachi's dead."

"How? When?"

He sighed, "Hyuuga Neji killed him early this morning, he slit his throat."

I growled, "This ruins everything! We already knew he was working for Orochimaru, just a little more time, and we could have gotten them both arrested!"

Kakashi sighed again, and for once sounded every bit his age, "I'm afraid there seems to be a little more depth to the plot, my friend."

I frowned in confusion, "What are you talking about? This whole thing, me being forced to come here, that was all Orochimaru and Itachi."

Kakashi shook his head slowly, "Late last night I did my own digging, and there seems to have been a third conspirator. One that had more to gain from Old Haruno's death than Orochimaru."

I narrowed my eyes, "You mean this wasn't just fate?"

Kakashi nodded, "Everything that happened did so for a reason, Sasuke."

I leapt up from my bed, fists clenched, "Then stop stalling and tell me who it is?"

"Hyu-"

"Hatake Kakashi! Your under arrest for the murder of Lord Haruno, penalty of the crime is death." I rushed forward to Kakashi's aid, a man who had become much like a father to me, as five armed guards stormed the barracks. I felt my heart sink as I noticed each of them wore the insignia of the emperor, these were no mere city guards, they were highly trained professionals.

"Let him go! He didn't do anything!" I shouted, struggling out of the grip of a guard, but as soon as I was free he had me again.

"Let it go, boy. We'd gladly take two prisoners instead of one!" The guard said, squeezing his arm tight around my neck. I was trapped, and watched helplessly as Kakashi was gagged and bound before they proceeded to drag him through the barrack doors, "Don't worry, Kakashi! You didn't do it, they can't kill you!" But even as I spoke the words I knew they weren't true, Kakashi was going to die, and I could do nothing to stop it. But then again, this was Kakashi I was talking about, and from the way he wasn't struggling earlier, I'd say that he had a plan.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme, some guy wants to see you." Naruto said, poking his head through the door.

"Yeah, who is it?" I asked.

"He says his names Hyuuga Hiashi, should I send him in?"

**A/n: So? Did you like it? Review and tell me what you thought! You know how I love reveiws...**


	15. Chapter 14

****

A/n: Well, I'm incredibly sorry for the long wait but end of the school year stuff has really taken a toll on me, plus I got my job back, but don't fret, I'll have time to type up the last chapter pretty soon. As usual I'd like to thank Matty or MattNote, and everyone else who reviewed. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter, its going to be a pretty long one, by my standards anyway. Only one more chapter to go!

__

Depart again: here, here will I remain  
With worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here  
Will I set up my everlasting rest,  
And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars  
From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last!  
Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you  
The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss  
A dateless bargain to engrossing death!  
Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavory guide!  
Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on  
The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!  
Here's to my love!

(Drinks)

__

O true apothecary!  
Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die.

(Dies)

__

-Romeo

_Sasuke's View:_

I eyed the man before me with wary dread, wondering just what more he could do to me until I was finally dead, "Hyuuga-san, what do I owe this pleasure?"

__

Smack!

My head snapped to the side as Hiashi's hand connected with my cheek, "You stupid boy! You will address me as Hiashi-sama!"

I grit my teeth together and locked my gaze to the floor, a welcomed sign of humiliation, "Forgive me, Hiashi-_sama_."

He scoffed and brushed invisible flecks of dirt from his robes, "You are forgiven this time, boy, but next time I will not be so kind as to offer you a warning."

I bowed my head in submission, "What brings you here, Hiashi-sama?"

He eyed me with distaste before taking my previous seat, "I come as a humble servant, to ask you, no, _beg _you to let Sakura go."

I stared at him blankly, "I'm not going to give up Sakura just so you can have Orochimaru go marry her. Besides, I have a contract, you know this."

Hiashi sighed, shaking his head softly before looking up at me, pity shining in his eyes, "You just don't understand, Sakura's moved on, boy. She's miserable knowing that she might never get to be with her one true love. Let her go, lose the battle tomorrow and you will die a hero's death, and Sakura can marry the one she loves."

Despite his speedy personality change, I felt my heart ache at thought of Sakura with another man, "Your lying… She loves me! You're a swine, and beast, and a bloody liar! She gave me her necklace, just days ago…"

I felt Hiashi's hand on my shoulder, pulling me down to sit next to him, "I know it's hard to believe. I could barely believe it myself when I found out, she appeared so very much in love with you. But alas, a woman's heart is such a fickle thing."

I shook my head wildly, tearing out of his grip, "No! I don't believe you, nor do I have any reason to!"

Hiashi sighed again, "Think about the facts, how many times has she tried to visit you since you two were separated?"

I frowned, "None, but the contract states that we're not supposed to see each other!"

Hiashi shook his head sadly, "Don't you think that if she were truly in love with you, she'd try to break the rules at least once?"

"Sakura isn't like that, sh-"

"How many letters has she written to you, hm?" He asked.

"None, but the contract clearly states that any communication between us is forbidden-"

"Kakashi is her uncle! Certainly she could have written twice a day if she wished too." He interrupted again, "And how many of your fights has she been to, well, Sasuke?"

I looked down, "None, but the contract-"

Hiashi scoffed, "And how many people here wouldn't try to help her see you? Your story is famous, Sasuke! Everyone knows about your romance with the Haruno girl, the way everyone's spinning it is making me look like the bad guy and all I'm trying to do is help."

I brought my head up to glare at him, "You are the bad guy, and I still don't believe you. And why should I? So far this mystery man doesn't even have a name."

Hiashi glared back at me, hate burning in his eyes, "I really hoped it wouldn't have to come to this Sasuke, but you leave me no choice. I'm going to have to show you." He grabbed me roughly by the scruff of the neck and hauled me out the door. At first I was certain he was taking me somewhere private where he could kill me, but when we arrived at the Haruno-Hyuuga household I felt a sense of hope start to build only to be crushed when I realized he had brought me not just to see Sakura but to see her with her so-called lover. But that was ridiculous, Sakura would never have fallen in love with another man. It was impossible.

"Follow me, boy." Hiashi whispered, walked quietly around the bend of the manor that lead out to the gardens, and I followed just as quietly.

Soon we were hidden behind the thick trunk of a blooming Sakura tree, peering out into the uncommonly deserted garden ahead of us, "Hiashi-"

"Shhh! They're coming!" He whispered and looked out towards the pathway, I followed his gaze with my own eyes and felt my heart break. There, walking down the cobblestone path arm-in-arm, were Sakura and Neji. She had on one of my favorite dresses, the cream-colored one with the tiny silver beads sewn around the waist. It swished around her ankles as Neji lead her to one of the stone benches, and sat all to close beside her.

"See," Hiashi whispered against the shell of my ear, "They're completely in love." And I saw. I saw the way his hand would lift and brush away a silken strand of pink hair from around her face, leaving the softest hues of pink on her cheek. I saw the way he would lean down and whisper something against her neck, causing the softest giggles to escape her reddened lips. And then I saw the way his hands cupped her face as he planted the gentlest kiss against her lips.

I turned away, disgusted, "I've seen enough, I want to go back to the barracks."

Hiashi nodded his head sadly, "Of course, son, I'm sorry I had to make you see this."

The walk back to the gladiator compound was long and silent, and the ache in my chest seemed to only grow worse the farther I got from Sakura and her new lover. No matter how hard I fought, all I could see was her happy face, her arm intertwined with his, and their lips pressed together in a loving kiss. It was true, she was in love, but it was not with me.

"Sasuke, I know this must be a difficult time for you, but I urge you to do the right thing. The only way she is free to marry my son is if you die in battle, but if you keep fighting and keep winning then she'll be bound to you forever by duty, not by love." Hiashi said solemnly.

I looked up at him through lifeless eyes, "You want me to purposely lose the fight, and my life?"

He nodded, "It's the only way. Sakura will be happy, and she'll get to start a new life with my son, and you can die a hero's death, an honored death. What do you have worth living for besides Sakura anyway? You have no family, no friends, no job, no home, and a brother who hates you."

I looked away from him, "I'll think about it."

Hiashi smiled a wide smile, "Yes, yes! That's wonderful, after all, if you love her as much as you said you do, then surely you'd be willing to die for her, yes?" He said as he walked out the door.

I don't know how long I sat there on my bunk, Hiashi's words of death and love running through my head, but before I knew it was time for bed, and Naruto was rushing through the door, not a minute before curfew, "Hey, teme, guess what?" He shouted.

"What?" I mumbled, crawling under the ratty blanket.

"I found out who your going to be fighting tomorrow! It was supposed to be this guy Kabuto but there was some sort of last minute switch! Now your fighting this really creepy guy named Hidan, he's supposed to be real good but really sadistic. Your going to have to be extra careful now, okay? We all want to see you go back to Sakura-chan." Naruto said, and for the first time all day I felt myself smile. Maybe dying a hero's death wouldn't be so hard after all.

_Sakura's View:_

I pulled back with a gasp as soon as I felt Neji's lips touch mine, "What do you think your doing?"

Neji frowned, "I thought you liked me?"

I sighed, turning away, "I do, you're my best friend, but you know I love Sasuke more than anything. I'd die for him."

Neji smirked and scooted towards me, his arm snaking around my waist, "But Sasuke isn't here right now, is he?"

I pulled my hand back and slapped him across the face, "You pig! First Itachi and now you! I don't know what you think is between us, but whatever you think is wrong. I've never thought of you as more than a friend, and I'm not about to start."

Later that night I crept from my bed, intent on telling Hiashi exactly what his son had been doing with me in that garden. But as I reached my father's old office I could hear the faint sound of voices through the cracked open door. I heard Neji's, then Hiashi's, and then Orochimaru's. With a gasp I pressed my ear to the door, eager to hear more.

"I'm telling you, Orochimaru-sama, there's no way he won't go through with it. I saw the look in Sasuke's eyes when he saw my boy kiss her, he was devastated." Hiashi said smugly, and I stifled a gasp when I realized that whole scene in the garden had been an elaborate setup just to separate Sasuke and I.

"He better die in the arena tomorrow or it will be your head, Hiashi." Orochimaru warned, "I didn't kill Lord Haruno just so you could screw up all of my plans." I bit down on my tongue to keep from calling out, and the bitter taste of blood filled my mouth.

"Your plans?" I heard Neji scoff, "You couldn't have done any of it if Father and I hadn't taken over the manor, or if I hadn't have befriended the little brat. I even killed Itachi when you were afraid he had gotten to attached to Sakura and was going to spill the beans after our fake little rape scheme. How do I know your still going to come through for us?"

Orochimaru chuckled, "I'm letting you keep the Haruno manor, aren't I? And once Sasuke's out of the way your still going to get to marry the girl, Neji, and once you do all of her assets will become yours. Along with the right to give me permission to create my own little testing building on your property."

"But we're still entitled to the money, yes? All you want is to have that lab built?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes," Orochimaru agreed, "Once Sasuke takes his life tomorrow, everyone will get what they want."

I threw open the door, unable to hold my tongue any longer, "You monsters! This whole time you were using me! How could you do this to my father? He trusted you! All of you!"

Orochimaru chuckled, "Poor little Sakura-chan, don't you understand? It wasn't you I was after, just your family's money. With that and a little piece of your land, I can build the testing site I've always dreamed of and develop the deadliest weapons Rome has ever seen! Hiashi and Neji just simply wanted your home, and a piece of that fortune. Sasuke and Itachi were the only ones ever interested in just you, but now Itachi's dead and soon so will Sasuke."

I wiped the angry tears from my eyes, "What do you mean? S-Sasuke's one of the best fighters! Uncle Kakashi told me so!"

Orochimaru chuckled again, "But seeing you with Neji broke him. He's going to lose the fight on purpose, and just for you, sweetheart."

I shook my head wildly, "No, he's not! I'm calling for the guards and going straight to the gladiator compounds to tell him. Guards!" Instantly, two guards ran past me into the room, "Guards, arrest them immediately and follow me to the gladiator compounds!"

I waited but the guards did not move, "Sorry, M'lady, we're under orders from Orochimaru. Sir?"

Orochimaru licked his lips, "Lock her in her room, and make sure that no one goes in or out unless I say so, understood?" The guards nodded and picked me up by the arms, Orochimaru smiled, "Sorry, my dear, but I'm afraid you aren't going anywhere."

****

A/n: So the plot thickens, and Orochimaru's scheme is finally revealed! So the only question that remains is if you like it. Review and tell me what you thought! You know how I love reviews…


	16. Chapter 15

**A/n: So, I bet you never in a million years thought that I would ever update so quickly. I mean, one day? That has to be like a ground-breaking record for me, huh? Anywho, I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed on the previous chapter, thank you all for the support, this is obviously the last chapter so I want to give another round of thanks to everyone that has stuck it out this long with me. Also I'd like to issue a WARNING, for those of you who've read Life In Konoha High then you probably know what I'm about to say: WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH! DON'D LIKE IT DON'T READ IT! Because I refuse to have tons of flames like I did in Life In Konoha High, so I'm warning everyone. With that said, enjoy the last chapter!**

_Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!_

_Snatching ROMEO's dagger_

_This is thy sheath;_

_Stabs herself_

_there rust, and let me die._

_Falls on ROMEO's body, and dies_

_-Juliet._

_Sakura's view:_

I don't know when I fell asleep but when I woke, sunlight was blaring through my open window. I got up, dressed, washed my face, and then tried the door, but to my disappointment it was still locked. The previous night I had tried to climb down through the balcony on the window, only to discover that Orochimaru had posted guards down below as well.

I tried to imagine that Sasuke wouldn't do something as stupid and reckless like ending his life over something Hiashi said. But I knew how narrow-minded Sasuke could be when he had his mind set on something, and with that conclusion I was growing desperate. I knew I couldn't continue to live in a world without Sasuke, just the thought of it brought on a familiar ache in my chest.

"Sakura, are you in there?"

I jumped at the sound of my uncles voice, "Uncle? What are you doing here? Oh, never mind that! You have to get me out of here, Sasuke, he-"

"I know, I know." He interrupted, "But where's the key?"

I struggled with the door handle, "It should be on one of the guards!"

There was a little shuffling, a click, and then the door swung open, revealing a slightly ruffed up version of Kakashi, and the bodies of four guards, "Uncle, how-"

He grabbed me roughly by the arm, pulling me down the stairs and out the door at a steady sprint, "There's no time. Just listen carefully, I know everything, don't ask how or why, just listen! Sasuke's battle is just about to begin, if we get there soon enough we just might be able to stop this." There was no more talk as we raced against time to the coliseum, my heart pounding faster with every step.

_Sasuke's View:_

I stood calmly before the roaring crowd, awaiting my opponent, and I wasn't disappointed. As he made his way towards me, the muscles on his bare chest rippled with every movement, and his white blond hair shone brightly in the sunlight. He came to stand just a foot in front of me, his strange, violet eyes gazing at me in the most savage way.

He tightened the grip on his massive scythe as his tongue came out to wet his lips, "I'd pray to Jashin for mercy if I were you, runt. Your going to need all the help you can get."

Just minutes later and all too soon, the announcer, Gai, gave the signal to begin, and for the next half an hour I dodged, parried, and got wounded. All the while trying to decide the best time to forfeit, and accept my death. But suddenly, detached from the roar of the crowd was a noise. Her voice.

_Normal View:_

It came again, the sound of his name off her tongue. Her exact words he couldn't understand, but the sound of her voice alone whispered away the stings from his wounds. The world seemed to halt, and at least for that moment, everything slowed. The roaring of the crowd began to fade, his breath hitched, his heart stopped, and for one moment it was just the two of them; him down in the arena and her leaning over the spectators balcony, shouting out words he couldn't hear.

Her beautiful, long pink hair was out of its usual bun and framed her heart-shaped face, but instead of rosy cheeks, red lips pulled back into a smile, and happy emerald eyes, there was a look of pure terror. The blood had drained from her face, leaving her impossibly pale, the dark green eyes he had fallen in love with were wide, and her usually smiling lips were parted in horror.

"Sasuke!"

Time suddenly resumed, and then there was pain. A great hot flash of it that was searing through his neck and down his entire spine. Everything seemed to burn as his legs gave out and he fell to his knees, his vision began to blur with large black spots, and as suddenly as the pain had come, it was gone.

"Sasuke, no! I love you!" His lips twitched upward, and his eyes closed, his last image of Sakura forever burned into his memory.

That night Sakura was married in an official ceremony to Hyuuga Neji, the same man who had to drag her away from the coliseum, kicking and screaming as she watched Sasuke's mangled body being tossed into a pile of other fallen gladiator's who were waiting to be burned in the pit.

Sakura stood from the bed where she was waiting for her future lover, staring blankly at the door as she tried to fight back the tears.

"Sakura?" Neji asked.

"I'm going to go freshen up, if that's okay?" She asked tonelessly, unshed tears burning behind her closed eyelids as she awaited his approval.

"Of course, you've had a long day. Just make sure to come back soon."

Sakura walked out the door, knowing no answer was required from her. She walked up five sets of stairs and strode into the top of the watch tower without hesitation. She kicked off her sandals and ran to the open window on the far side of the room, the window reached almost up to the ceiling and was at least six men wide. Back during the war, her father had archers posted here.

With a smile she climbed over the window sill and onto the ledge, breathing in a deep breath full of warm spring air, "Sasuke…"

"_Sakura."_

She jumped as warm breath tickled the base of her neck, but when she turned around there was nothing but an empty room, tears slid down her cheeks as she turned back around to face the night. Her eyes slid closed and memories flashed before her eyes of their time together.

_"Hello, Milady." _

_"Could you move? Your feet are crushing the violets." _

_"Don't you know it's not polite to ask a name without first giving yours?"_

_"For you, Milady."_

_"Ow! Could you try to be a little more sensitive? My back has been torn open after all."_

_"If we could do it again, I wouldn't change a thing."_

_"What's life without a little stress?" _

_"Marry me, Sakura."_

"_Open your eyes, Sakura."_ Her eyes snapped open as the words were whispered into her ear, and as she turned her head, she saw him. He looked just as handsome as the first day they met, his shaggy black hair hanging around his face, his dark eyes smoldering, and his lips curled into a smirk. He wore a white, silk tunic, with matching pants, his feet bare like hers.

He motioned out with a silk clad arm, into the darkness beyond her, _"After you, Milady."_

She bit her lip, looking down at what she knew was a five story drop, "Sasuke…"

"_Shhh, don't you trust me?" _Suddenly he was hovering in front of her, his hand outstretched.

"I do." She whispered, and with a smile, grasped his outstretched hand. It wasn't until sunrise did they find her body where it lay broken at the gardens edge.

_A glooming peace this morning with it brings;The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:For never was a story of more woeThan this of Juliet and her Romeo._

_-Prince_

**A/n: Well, now that the stories over I'm sure 100% of you hate me. But in a few of my authors notes I have said it takes after Romeo and Juliet, and I've also been quoting the play too so at least one of you should have seen it coming. Anywho, another big thanks to all you readers, I hope that you enjoyed the ending, I did, even though I thought it was kind of sad, anyway, review please!**

**Until next time,**

**Gaarsaku4ever.**


End file.
